


Sleeping Beauty

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desire, Light drug use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean wants more from Sam than what they already share. He wants to up their relationship to include sex. But that's for another time. Tonight he only desires to enjoy touching an unconscious little brother
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Sleeping Beauty

He was so beautiful in sleep…so beautiful! I had to make him mine.

It had been some weeks now that this obsession had taken hold of me. Was it the Mark of Cain, some residue from the evilness still remaining in my blood? But I wasn’t going to lay the blame on the mark of Cain for what I was about to do.

Sam was so adorable lying there. It was as if he was waiting for me, like the sleeping beauty, aching for my touch and I was more than ready to fulfill his desire.  
He was my brother, there was no way I should be touching him except in the way brothers should.

Tonight though he was mine to do with as I wished.  
I pulled up a chair and sat at the side of the bed. For now, all I wanted to do was look.  
The soft breaths coming from his parted lips sounded to my ears like the magnetic call of a siren and I was ready to follow that song to eternity and back.

My hand reached out to caress his cheek. It was warm to the touch. I passed a finger over the closed eyelids. He wouldn’t wake, not with the sedative I’d slipped into his coffee, and tomorrow morning he’d be completely unaware of what I’d done.

Restless now, my body aching for more than a mere caress, I got to my feet.  
My lips pulsed with the desire to kiss Sam’s soft ones.  
I lowered my head until I was only inches away. I wanted to draw out the anticipation, for surely the real thing would never be as awesome as my love-sick mind had envisaged, but when I grazed his lips with mine, I found out how wrong I was. 

If kissing Sam while he was unconscious gave me such a thrill then how would it be if Sam participated, returning my kisses with passion and love.

Trembling like a kid when he sees Santa’s presents heaped around a Christmas Tree, I pushed up his tee-shirt and ran my palms over the broad chest. Fuck, the sensation of his skin beneath my hands was something else! I’d caressed many women, but none gave me such a thrill.

I’d never wanted anything as much as I wanted Sam; to turn him onto his belly and push my way inside.  
My cock had become achingly hard, the skin feeling too small to hold my enormous erection.

But this was where I drew the line. I could've breached his asshole. Relaxed as he was, it would have been easy for me to fuck him and he'd never have known.  
I wasn’t going to though, not right now.

However, the little I’d tasted of his lips, caressed the smoothness of his skin, cupped his cock and balls nestled soft and vulnerable between his thighs, meant that had to have him, that I would have him.

Sam loved me just as much as I loved him. All I needed to do was persuade him to take that one last step.

As I stretched out at his back, spooning around him, I had no doubts that I would make it happen.  
With a sigh of satisfaction, I palmed my cock. I was too excited and aroused not to jerk off.

The image of Sam’s naked body rubbing against my own accompanied me as I peaked in orgasm, uncaring of the come staining the back of my brother’s pants.

I chuckled. When the kid woke up the next morning, he’d have a little mystery to liven up his day.  
I snuggled in close, breathing in his scent.

Tomorrow I’d initiate the 'Dean Winchester Seduction of his Brother' Day.  
How long would Sam hold out? I’ve never been a betting man, but there was no way I wasn't going to win this race!


End file.
